


Party Dress

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, got7 jb - Fandom, lim jaebeom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GOT7 Jaebum - Freeform, Got7 smut, got7 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: It’s been some weeks since Jaebeom had broken up with you. Finally making peace with the fact that he might not be back, you try to distract yourself by attending a company party, wearing that dress that he gifted you, one he never got to see you wearing.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Jaebeom left that night, leaving you alone with your thoughts and tears to deal with. He had broken up with you without giving a real explanation, without a warning, he simply told you the most cliche and lazy excuses, work.

Jaebeom had always been impredecible, and you never really knew what was really on his mind… You knew how much time and effort he put into his career. But so did you. He was insane for thinking only of him and his troubles, not giving a chance to talk out and discuss the situation, or at least trying to make up for all those nights you waited for him without saying a thing. Or how you always tried to make time to spend together whenever he had free time but you didn’t… telling you to end things because he couldn’t manage time was a reason you couldn’t believe. But it was done, he wasn’t answering your calls or responding to texts.

You were heavy on the saying “If you want it, you can make time for it”, guess Jaebeom didn’t really want it.

  
  


For the first week you shred your tears, feeling abandoned and helpless. You loved him very much. But you were first, and now it was time to look forward and stop feeling like the victim. A woman’s life does not end when a man leaves her.

It was friday night, the company you worked at was throwing a party for some business people from overseas, so this was going to be a fancy one. Looking in your closet for an outfit to wear you found a little black dress, no so little to call it mini, but revealing nonetheless. It was made of satin, so silky, the best part of it was the back, fabricless besides a few lace straps that left your back practically bare for everyone to see. Jaebeom bought that dress for you. You had to wear it just once, for one of those dates that never really happened, cause he stayed up late in his studio and you had to go back to the apartment alone, all dressed up and embarrassed for all the couples you left out for the hour or so Jaebeom left you waiting. So you decided to wear it. It fit perfectly still, you felt so good on it, despite the bad memory of that time…

Since the back was the key point you style your hair on a messy bun, so it wouldn’t be in the way for showing up the lacy straps flawlessly entangled decorating your back.

  
  
  


The night came and you were at the party hall, beautiful gold and white themed decoration, a bright chandelier at the center of the room provided such beautiful lighting, everybody looked their best and your colleagues noticed and complimented you and your beautiful dress. Some more than others. Specially Jinyoung, he had been looking at you from the corner of his eye for the time you had being there, if he was trying to being subtle you didn’t think so, he was pretty direct but since the notice of your break up with Jaebeom was still fresh news for everybody, he was probably being cautious. You worked in the same company as Jaebeom after all, so it was natural for everyone to know what was up between both. Or what once was, better said. So you took the initiative.

“Hello Mr. Park”. You popped in front of Jinyoung while he had been asking the bartender for a drink. For a second there he looked shocked to see you in front of him but kept his cool as usual, giving you a soft smile in return.

“Y/n” He said, raising his freshly served drink and you did the same, cheering his drink with your glass of champagne. You were in the middle of an innocent conversation with Jinyoung about the foreigner people who the party was for, how they were going to add a division to some department you never heard of.

“Ah yes! Let the foreigners save us” you joked. Jinyoung smiled at you warmly again. He was so handsome. It seemed strange that you didn’t notice how handsome he was before. Jaebeom occupied all concepts of what a beautiful man was after all. You never looked at anyone the same way you looked at Jaebeom. Guess the curtain of his aura in front of you was starting to fall off. Or so you wanted to think.

Jinyoung offered to go out to the balcony since it was hot and all the people in the hall began to gather closer. Jinyoung extended his hand to let you walk first, placing his hand on your lower back as you walked between people. As soon as you enter a breeze of cool air invades your skin and you shiver a little, the change of temperature hitting hard.

“Are you cold? Should we go back?” Jinyong asked.

“No, I'm fine. Is just the sudden change from inside…” you were saying when you froze at the sight in front of you. Jaebeom was standing there, inside the hall but right in front of you. Leaning on the bar counter with a drink in hand, taking a sip. Looking straight at you.

What is he doing here? He never comes to work parties… never.

Jinyoung noticed you looking at something else behind him and turned to see what got you to freeze in place. At the sight of Jaebeom he seemed to tense up a bit. “Y/n? Are you ok?” He asked you.

“Yes… yes i’m fine. It is just a little too cold out here. I might need my coat”.

“Let’s go get it”. Jinyoung says. You nodded and went back inside with him behind you. Jaebeom wasn’t where he was standing anymore and you relaxed a bit. He better wasn’t planning to make a scene. He had no right after all.

Upon arriving at the closet where you had left your coat you noticed a strong hand on your shoulder. Your heart is beating so fast. You knew exactly who it was. “Y/n can we talk?” Jaebeom said with a subtle but forced smile. You were shocked at the guts of this man. Turning to look at Jinyoung, who gave you a nod, you sighed. “I’ll be outside on the spot Y/n. Text me if you need something”. Jinyoung said and left. Jaebeom scoffed.

“You have some nerve.” you snapped at your ex.

“And you don’t? Grab your coat. We’re leaving” Jaebeom commanded.

“Excuse me?” You were shocked. He didn’t text you or called in two weeks, and then he appeared at a company party, to which he never wanted to go before, not even with you, dismissed the person you were talking to and ordered you to leave with him?… Realizing you were too frozen to move he grabbed your coat and proceeded to leave the party by grabbing your arm firmly.

You both got in his car. He started driving, hand firm on the grip of the steering wheel. You had arrived at the party on Uber so didn’t really argue when he guided you to his car and closed the door. Silence filled the whole ride. You were angry but at the same time you missed him so much. You didn’t realize until that moment.

No.

He doesn't deserve you feeling reminiscent. Quickly you arrived at the apartment building where until two weeks ago you lived together. He entered and parked on the usual spot where he always did.

“I’m going inside now. I don’t want to talk to you” you said trying to open the car door finding it locked. “Jaebeom….”

“What were you doing? Letting him touch you. Letting him and everybody there see you in this dress. I bought it for you, so you could wear it for me!” He snapped. You opened your mouth in disbelief, he was being too much.

“I… I can’t believe you right now… do you remember when I wore it the first time? No you don’t! Cause you were so busy you left me waiting there for hours… I don’t even want to explain myself, I shouldn’t. You have no right to tell me what to do, what to wear or who I talk to. Let me out now” your voice went up, practically yelling.

Jaebeom couldn’t look at you. Facing the opposite direction he pressed the unlock button on the door. You waited.

I’ll give you 3 seconds. Say something. Make it up for me.

Nothing.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you to even try to talk to me Jaebeom… I really am”. Your eyes began to tear up so you hurried and opened the door. He did the same. Without looking back you went ahead to the elevator and entered. Jaebeom entered right behind, and hugged you from the back as soon as the doors closed. You couldn’t hold on any more, and started sobbing. What a fool. He was being an asshole and all it took was a hug to break your shield. He had that effect.

“Y/n please. I’m sorry…” Jaebeom said softly. His chin on the top of your head, hugging you tightly. You always feel so tiny when he embraces you. The elevator door opened and you both walked to the apartment. When you unlocked the door he didn’t enter behind you as he usually did. “Get in. And tell me what you are really sorry for” this time you ordered. Jaebeom lifted his head to look at you. A little startled from your sudden command.

After Jaebeom entered you removed your coat and heels, he did the same with his shoes looking at you. You in that dress. You felt his gaze specially on your back. He had bought with you in mind after all. You sat on the arm of the sofa in front of him. Waiting. He never did start conversations. Today wouldn’t be an exception.

“Jaebeom… please, why did you bring me home? you left me, remember?. I wasn’t the one who told you that work was too much, that we didn’t feel connected anymore, that time…”

“I know! I know I said those things to you and I’ve been regretting it since the moment I left that night. I didn’t mean to. I was stressed, I was angry… things aren’t going as I would like at the studio, I’m pressured to come up with things and everyday I feel like i'm not even here… I thought I wanted space.. time. But fuck, since that day I can’t sleep, you are not there… and I’m worse than before, seeing you sleeping when I got home, or at work even for a moment, was what made me keep going forward I just didn’t realized… and now I fucked up and I have nothing” He seem desperate, vulnerable. You had never seen him like this in all your years together. “… and tonight, seeing you there, how beautiful you look, how everybody was looking at you, and then you got with Jinyoung and he was touching you and I just couldn’t resist. I wanted to punch him, I cannot stand others looking at you like they want you… and it made me angry to remember you weren’t mine anymore and it was all my fault… so I just did what my heart told me and took you out there. I wasn’t really thinking…”

You wanted nothing more to throw yourself into his arms, hug him until he let it all out. He had been carrying so much weight you knew that, but using you as a punching bag for him to release his stress and anger wasn’t right. You loved him,and were willing to forgive him, but you had to make sure that he would never hurt you in this way again. You stood up and got closer to hug him tight, just like he did moments before. Jaebeom hugged you as well, burying his head on your neck.

“I wasn’t really planning to get with no one tonight Jaebeom. I’m not that kind of person. I just felt that if I kept crying and feeling miserable for what happened, I will never be able to recover, cause I love you. You have been my life for so many times now… it’s not easy to forget, certainly two weeks aren’t enough. But you seemed fine, not calling me, avoiding me…”

Jaebeom broke the hug to look you in the eyes.

“I’m stupid. And a coward.” He took your face into his hands. “Y/n, I love you so fucking much. But I’m proud and stubborn, and you don’t deserve someone like this” He looked down again. This time you took his face on your hands and lifted his chin, getting closer. 

“You are correct, sometimes you are indeed stupid. But we can work it out, we are together for a reason. We complete each other, you forgot about that. What we promised years ago when we started this. Jaebeom… im yours, your mine, forever.” you pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Jaebeom rounded your waist with his arms, pressing his lips with a little more force, asking you for permission to go deeper. Kissing Jaebeom felt like walking on clouds. The space around you turned into something out of reality.

Separating only cause both ran out of air, you smiled at each other, foreheads pressed together. You were feeling so many things at once while he kissed you. Putting your hands around his neck you got closer and bit his lip, suddenly you felt heavy on your chest and your stomach started going crazy with the butterflies. God you missed his touch so much.

“Y/n?” Jaebeom whispered.

“Hmn?” you replied making your way to kiss his neck softly, he let out a little gasp and you felt a familiar heat making its way between your tights.

“Maybe you don’t want to do this after how I acted tonight…“ Jaebeom began to say, but you stopped him by gently placing your hand to stroke his length, feeling it exactly how you wanted it to be. “You know what I want to do kitten? I want to fuck you in this dress, like I should that night… would you be good and let me?” he whispered into your ear, while softly stroking the back of your head.

You didn’t really respond with words, a simple nod was enough.

“Good girl”.

And you knew you were done for just by his gaze and the way his hands started to work their magic. This was going to be a long night. Completely opposite of how you assumed it would be when you woke up.


	2. 02.

“I just want you to be sure kitten, that you want this”.

You were leaning on the arm of the couch, while Jaebeom was making his way down, crunching, his face facing your tights. He looked up to look at you, seeing him that hungry for you made you feel restless and nervous, it had been a long time since you and Jaebeom were together like this, it feels like the first time all over again.

“Kitten?” He asked once more.

You bit your lip and stroked his hair a couple of times. He smiled at you with such a devilish gaze that a chill went down through your spine.

“I will take that for a yes then” He said, grabbing your tights from the back with each hand.

“Please Jaebeom, do as you please…” His hands then went from inside your dress, finding your safety shorts and underwear, bringing them down with one move down to your ankles. With your foot you quickly kicked them to the side. Jaebeom made his way to your chest intending to remove your bra, finding out you weren’t wearing one. This dress was so fitting you didn’t need it. His mouth opened a little and he squinted his eyes at you, like scolding you for not wearing a bra on a night out.

“Naughty girl. Misbehaving like this when I wasn’t here” Jaebeom said grabbing you by your ass, pulling you closer, facing exactly at the center of your core. “I thought I was going to fuck you to make it up for you, but I see I will have to punish you a little” He stod up and lifted you like you were weightless, you hug him with your legs, arms around his neck, but he quickly sat you on the couch, your back laying on the sidearm of it, then he spread your legs wide open as he leaned between them. “You remember what’s the punish for being naughty?” He asked, but before you couldn’t say anything his face went down facing and licking your core with a single flat strike. Your back arched at the touch of his tongue and you started shivering. “I’m just starting love, please bear with me”.

You inhaled and exhaled a deep breath to relax a little. You had been with him so many times but for some reason you felt so aroused, like he was a stranger and you didn’t know what he was going to do to you. Jaebeom started playing with your clit, moving his tongue in slow and then fast motions, dancing in between them not giving you a chance to feel any control over it. Your hands are looking for something to grab for support, finding nothing. You couldn’t resist more and one hand went on grab his hair so tight that Jaebeom had to stop for a second. You let go of him the instant he lifted his gaze at you.

“No huh… don’t do that” he ordered and you feel your heart drop. “If you do that again I won’t be nice to you anymore” He glanced menacing at you and went back to his work on your clit, now switching between full strokes, kisses and deep sucking… you felt your arousal near but your whimpers and moans only seemed to make Jaebeom amused as he kept going at the same pace and slowing down when he felt you were close. He knew every inch of your body and all the ways he could end you, as much as what was your tolerance, he enjoyed making you feel this way by his tongue only.

He then sat on this knees and lowering his body just a little began teasing you with his fingers, first just touching the outside of your clit softly, looking your face and how you couldn’t keep your eyes open, he then inserted one finger into you, your back arched and your hands were grabbing the fabric of the couch to tightly that you might be ripping it off, but you couldn’t care less, you needed some kind of support. Then he placed another finger, moving them both at a pace that had you moaning and breathing heavily. Jaebeom leaned forward to you without releasing his fingers from your core, and kissed you deeply, you grabbed his hair once more, but this time he didn’t resist your touch, you were practically pulling his hair but he was letting you have this, seeing you so helpless, he put on a third finger and you had to broke the kiss to let out a moan that make Jaebeom shiver.

“Yes kitten, I want you to hear how good I make you feel, scream for me”.

You did as told and left moans, screams and whimpers whilst Jaebeom played with his fingers inside you, once more you were close to your release and he noticed, his pace became slower and you let out a sigh in frustration of your denial.

“Jaebeom I’m close… please…” you begged.

“I know love, I think is time to reward you for being so obedient”

He let out his fingers from inside you, and placed them in front of your face, ordering you to lick them clean. You did and he groaned at the sight of you sucking on his fingers.

“Good girl” He then removed his blazer and shirt, and began to unbutton the pants and lowering his boxers, while you tried to adjust your body on the couch to get ready to receive him.

“Turn around kitten, I want to see your pretty back on this dress while I fuck you”

You obeyed and turned around, on your knees giving him a wide view of your ass and bareback.

“I was imagining you like this when I bought this one for you, me filling you up from behind, with the straps of the dress on your back, you look so beautiful, just like I imagined”. As soon as he said the last word he slammed his cock into you without a warning. You left out a dry moan that felt more like a scream and he grabbed you by the back of your neck while leaning into you, his full length sinking in and out at a pace Jaebeom knew could make you scream, and so you did, you screamed out his name between loud moans and whimpers as he moved inside you.

“Fuck, your so tight, just how I like it” Jaebeom lifted the skirt part of your dress to expose your ass completely and started caresing it softly, until you heard a spank, one time, then another, his breath was getting heavy and little moans were coming out of him, he was getting closer too, you could feel his cock up to your stomach, and you couldn’t hold much longer. “Come for me Y/n, I want to feel it” He whispered leaning into your ear.

This was it for you as you left a loud moan and came on his command. He left a moan that made you euphoric and you swear you came some more just by the sound of his own release. He laid his upper body on your back, one hand on your waist, the other on the side of the couch trying not to make both of you fall. He pulled out and sat, you moved and did the same, then he took you closer to him, your head on his chest, you could hear his heart beating so fast it seemed like it was going to get out of him.

“You are so beautiful Y/n. I don’t want to be anywhere but here, please let me comeback”. He said in a husky tone, while stroking your back with one hand and the other, pulling back the baby hairs on your forehead. You pressed a little kiss on his chest.

“I will not let you go ever again, even if you say you want to,” you said, eyes getting heavy.

“Let’s go take a bath and clean us up,” Jaebeom said. “I want to take you out to dinner, I want to see you wearing this dress on a real date, and I will make you scream all over again on it later when we come back”.

“Sounds lovely, let's get to it”.


End file.
